Nowy podział
Chris: W ostatnim odcinku! Narodziły się kolejne konflikty między drużynowe, a do tego do gdy doszła Cleere. Pieprznięci Górale przegrali punktem i pozbyli się kapryśnego Constantine'a! Dziwne, myślałem, że dalej dojdzie. Zresztą tyle mamy tu czarnych charakterów! Oglądajcie Góry Totalnej Porażki! Na Stołówce Przy stole Oscypków niby wszystko normalnie, ale Cleere ma założoną maskę ochronną i trzyma maczetę. Heather: Co za idiotka! Przecież nic się jej tu nie stanie! Cleere: Stała czujność. Zahir przewrócił oczami. Zahir: Jeżeli ktoś taki ma pomóc naszej drużynie, to niech będzie... Al: Najdziwniejsze jest to, że odpadamy na zmianę. Heather: Przecież to dopiero była 3 eliminacja. Lindsay: Heather ma rację, nigdy nic nie wiadomo. Amber: Najważniejsze, to żeby wygrać dziś to zadanie. Zahir: Nie panikujmy, mamy dwie osoby przewagi. Tymczasem Górale... Ezekiel: Lol! Zostało nas tylko 4! Noah: A dokładniej w grze 10. Pheobe: Musimy się bardziej starać. Brooke: Mów za siebie, my się staramy. Pheobe: Ale mimo to przegrywamy zadania! Noah: Chris faworyzuje oscypki! Doszła do nich nowa! Noah: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Bo to prawda! Co za niesprawiedliwość. Obym ja na tym nie stracił. Brooke zaczyna się rozglądać. Brooke: Hm.. Ezekiel: Co robisz? Brooke: Jakbym kogoś widziała w szybie wentylacyjnym. Pheobe: Chyba ci się przywidziało. Brooke: Raczej... Chwila! Ale co na Alasce robi szyb wentylacyjny?! Noah: To się zaczyna robić podejrzane. W Szybie Wentylacyjnym Przeciska się Constantine. Constantine: ( w pokoju zwierzeń ) Tak tak, wiem, że tu nie powinno być szybu wentylacyjnego. Ani mnie. Chcę po prostu popsuć plany mojej dawnej drużynie. Constantine: Khu, khy! Na Stołówce Noah: Teraz wydaje dźwięki. Brooke: Zbadałabym to, gdyby mi się chciało. Pheobe: To tak jak ja. Przychodzi Chris. Chris: Dawno wam nie zawracałem głowy. Pora na zadanie. Heather: Niestety to nie mogło wiecznie trwać. Chris: Takie jest życie, ludzie. Pamiętajcie, jak dziś źle pójdzie, wylecą osoby z obu drużyn. Brooke: Co?! Zahir: Dla nas było by to najlepsze rozwiązanie. Lindsay: Ojejku. Chris wyciąga ogromną mapę. Chris: Zrobimy sobie pieszą wycieczkę w góry. Będą was czekać takie przeszkody jak niedźwiedzie, Yeti, lawiny, zamiecie.. Ale będziecie musieli wejść. Cleere: Bułka z masłem. Chris: Wyruszamy za 10 minut, więc zacznijcie się pakować! Przy szlaku Chris: Pora, żeby drużyny się rozłączyły. A ja… Chef przylatuje helikopterem i zabiera Chrisa. Chris: … będę czekał na górze! Ezekiel: Farciarz! Chris: Wiem, przyzwyczajajcie się! Odlatuje. Zahir: Wszystkie Oscypki w prawo! Pieprznięci Górale Pheobe: O matko, nienawidzę takich pieszych wycieczek. Zaraz zaczną boleć mnie nogi. Noah: Moja kondycja też pozostawia wiele do życzenia! Puff! Kładzie się na śniegu. Ezekiel dłubie w nosie. Brooke: Niestety, nie jesteśmy drużyną sportowców! Noah: Może pomyślmy, co nam ułatwi tę wędrówkę? Pheobe: Jakieś pomysły? Cisza. Pheobe: Wiedziałam, że to będzie trudne.. Przypalone Oscypki Większość drużyny idzie z tyłu, tylko Cleere bardzo szybko porusza się do przodu. Amber: Nie rozumiem, jak ona to robi? Heather: Pff.. nie obchodzi mnie to. Ważne, abyśmy dzięki temu szybciej doszli na szczyt. Al.: Ona się jeszcze ani razu nie obejrzała za siebie. Zahir: No i jest taka małomówna. Al.: A nie wydaje się wam podejrzane, że jeszcze nie było żadnej przeszkody? Lindsay: Coś mi się wydaje, że zaraz się jakaś pojawi.. Ojć! Wyskakuje niedźwiedź, wszyscy zamykają oczy. Cleere chwyta niedźwiedzia za ogon i zaczyna nim kręcić dookoła. '' '''Zahir': Czy wy widzicie to samo co ja? Cleere puszcza niedźwiedzia, a ten leci gdzieś daleko. Ociera ręce i idzie dalej. Heather: Ona jest trochę przerażająca. Pieprznięci Górale Noah: Nie żebyście mnie brali za wariata, ale czy właśnie z nieba nie leci niedźwiedź? Pheobe: To dziwne, ale właśnie widzę to samo. Niedźwiedź zarył się w ziemię i z przerażoną miną uciekł. Brooke: W tych górach dzieje się coś złego. Ezekiel: Musimy iść dalej. Przypalone Oscypki Zahir wchodzi na jakiś wierzchołek. Zahir: Nigdzie nie widzę Górali. Muszą być daleko w tyle. Heather: Żadna nowość. Znów kogoś pożegnają. Cleere rzuciła się na ziemię i zaczęła węszyć. Cleere: Czuję, że Chris jest niedaleko. Oscypki spojrzały po sobie i poszły dalej. Pieprznięci Górale Noah robi kwaśną minę. Noah: No nie, znowu coś się do nas zbliża. Brooke: O rany.. co znowu? Przybiega z wrzaskiem Yeti. Pheobe: Aaaa! Ezekiel: O rany! To Yeti uciekajmy! Biegną dwa razy szybciej. Przypalone Oscypki Oscypki są już prawie na samej górze. Niestety, zaczyna robić się bardzo stromo. Zahir: Al., podaj mi linę! Podtrzymam resztę, wejdziemy na szczyt! Tylko ostrożnie, bo zlecimy. Al bierze linę, ale ta wyślizguje mu się z ręki i wszyscy spadają. W locie tylko widzą jak mijają ich Górale uciekający przed Yeti. W Dolinie, u Oscypków Heather: Świetnie, po prostu świetnie! Dzięki Al! Al.: Ale ja nie chciałem! Heather: Co z tego?! Zahir: Może lepiej się zastanówmy, jak się stąd wydostać. Cleere wyciąga kilof i w minutę wydrążyła tunel w skale. Cleere: Można iść. Amber: Ona jest niezawodna! Na Górze Z Chrisem są już Górale, a chwilę potem dochodzą Oscypki. Chris: Górale wygrywają! Jak zejdziemy na dół, Oscypki mogą głosować! Ceremonia Chris: Tym razem z wami widzę się na ceremonii! Cieszycie się? Wszyscy: Nie! Chris: To dobrze. Pierwsze ciupagi mam dla.. * Cleere * Zahir * Heather Rzuca im ciupagi. Zahir: Pięknie! Heather: Ziew! Chris: Nie przedłużam! Ostatnie ciupagi są dla.. * Lindsay * Amber Żegnaj Al! Al.: Wiem, zawiniłem, powinienem odpaść. Żegnajcie. Lindsay: Papa! Chris: No i tak oto kończymy dzisiejszy odcinek! Co będzie w następnym? Musicie go po prostu obejrzeć! Kategoria:Odcinki Gór Totalnej Porażki